Things That Could Have Been
by MyLatte
Summary: Sakura thinks about the relationship Naruto and Hinata have. NaruHina. Don't like, don't read! No flames please.


:O I wrote a Naruto fic! I hadn't exactly planned on writing one, but I thought of this during science other day, and then when I had some free time, I wrote it. It's a little angsty, or maybe a lot angsty, that's a first for me, I don't usually write angsty things.

I haven't actually watched heaps and heaps of Naruto episodes, so I hope the characters aren't too OOC. And I suppose it's set post-shippuuden, because, well I don't know why, but it seems like that.  
Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Things That Could Have Been**

--

I suppose I always took Naruto's 'love' for me for granted. Something that would always be there no matter what, just something I could fall back on if I was ever feeling down or bad about myself.

He always treated me so well, with so much respect and awe, as if I deserved all that. What did I do? I treated him like he was an idiot, like he was nothing to me. All those times I defended Sasuke when Naruto was just giving back what Sasuke gave out. Sasuke treated me no better than he did Naruto, albeit a little gentler, but he wasn't kind or anything.

Quite a few of us knew that Hinata was crushing on Naruto big time; actually, maybe the only one that didn't know _was _Naruto. We all thought nothing of it, just a bit of mindless gossip. After all, Ino and I were both crushing on Sasuke pretty hair.

She never tried to do anything with it, so I always assumed it would disappear in time, just like many others do.

He never treated Hinata any different to any of us, but then one day, something just seemed to click. Maybe someone told him, or he just realized himself, but he actually noticed her.

It was weird, the day before; he had not been treating her any differently, and then the next day, he was all over her. She was thrilled, obviously, and him, well, I had never seen so much commitment in someone to someone before.

The way he looked at her, there was just so much love in his eyes, it was incredible. It was like she was some sort of divine god to him; I had never seen anything like it.

As you can probably imagine, I didn't like it, I was so jealous. I really had no right to be, I had never shown him any attention when he wanted me, I should have been happy that he had found someone since he had led such a lonely life, but I couldn't help being annoyed.

What could she offer him that I couldn't? I mean, she has bigger, um…you know, than me, they were like double-d's or something, but Naruto isn't the sort of guy who would care about that sort of thing, he's got standards.

Sigh. Maybe I don't live up to those standards. I used to tell myself that it probably was because of my forehead, but I know that that was stupid now. He is also the type of guy that wouldn't care about that.

Hinata is an absolutely lovely girl though, I can hold no malice against her, she is so kind to everyone and will help them no matter what their situation, unless, of course it's negative. She is just so incredibly shy. Perhaps Naruto brings out something in her that none of us know about. She deserves someone like Naruto, though, someone who will show her so much love.

It's been about three years now, since that happened between them, and nothing's changed within their relationship. He is just so _in _love with her. I have to see their displays of affection every day, but it upsets me more than it annoys me now.

I try not to let it show, but I can't help it. Naruto was in love with me one day, and then it was all gone, and onto another girl, which is more painful than it sounds. Every time I see them together, as stupid as it sounds, there is some sort of aura of love projecting from them, everyone close to them can feel it.

And every time I see them together, I can't help but feel that if I had just given him some attention, then that would be me with him, not her.

"Sakura?" A voice echoed up from downstairs.

"Yes, Naruto?" I answered. My voice was scratchy from all the dust up here in the attic. I heard him climbing the ladder, and then his head appeared through the opening in the floor. I took in his expression, it was a little worried and confused. Maybe because I was huddled up with my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked, his eyebrows were pulled together in the middle.

"I just sit up here sometimes…" I mumbled. Was my voice wavering? I couldn't trust it.

I think he sensed that I didn't have any intention of moving, so he pulled himself through the opening and crawled over to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine…" My voice cracked on fine, and suddenly, I was crying.

It was awkward for a moment, and then he put his arms around me. I wasn't sobbing, thank goodness, but my eyes were refusing to run dry.

He rocked me back and forth, comforting me. "Shh, don't worry; it'll be okay, _hanii._"

He had no idea that it wouldn't be, but I was too selfish to tell him that. Instead, I pulled in closer to him and reminisced on things that could have been.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
